


love, bruce

by angelheartbeat



Series: fuck it ill do it myself [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatting & Messaging, Eventual Romance, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prompt Fic, Sassy Tony, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: The notebook hadn't had a name anywhere in it, so Bruce didn't feel too badly about picking it up and keeping it.It helped that somehow, he could talk to someone he was picturing as intensely sexy through it, too.





	love, bruce

**Author's Note:**

> ok the summary for this is SO shitty but yall have no idea how hard it was to summarise this  
> basically bruce finds a notebook that matches up to one in asgard and starts talkin to someone through it bc we all know how well that went for ginny weasley  
> its a prompt i edited slightly ok
> 
> yes the title is a love, simon ref its my favourite movie alongside ragnarok ok

The notebook hadn't had a name anywhere in it, so Bruce didn't feel  _too_ badly about picking it up and keeping it. 

It was a beautiful notebook, really, blank pages and bound in the most gorgeous leather, and it had just been lying there on the ground, almost in an alleyway but not quite, ignored by all the passers-by. Bruce had looked on every single page, in case there was some indication of who it belonged to, but he was really quite pleased when it was completely blank.

After scribbling his name onto the first page, and address just in case he lost it himself, he started to use it mostly as a place to jot down equations or notes about his work.

Eventually, it transitioned from a work journal to just somewhere he scribbled anything he needed - shopping lists, notes to himself, little shitty doodles (mostly crossed out, he was no artist), tasks he had to complete, etc. Occasionally Tony found it and left a few comments, some of them vaguely sexual, some of them pointing out flaws in his work, some of them just random notes. 

So when Bruce found that someone had written a simple  _hello_ on a blank page, albeit not in Tony's familiar sloping script but in a scrawl rivalling Bruce's own, he didn't think much of it.

 _Tony, stop writing in my notebook_ he wrote next to it and thought nothing of it, remembering he needed to buy milk and adding it to his most recent to-do list.

When he opened it back up, the scrawl had returned.  _Who is this Tony of which you speak?_ was written near his comment, and Bruce frowned.

_If thats Tony, quit screwing around, and if its not, who the hell are you and how are you getting hold of my notebook?_

He was about to close the notebook, when, if he wasnt mistaken, ink started appearing out of nowhere, forming words in the exact same scrawl. A sentence started forming, but Bruce just rubbed at his eyes, wondering if he was hallucinating from sleep deprivation.

_I am Thor Odinson, of Asgard. And you are?_

* * *

If Thor was honest, he was getting just marginally bored. Life on Asgard was pleasant, their enemies were not looming threats, and he had absolutely nothing to do most days. So he had taken to digging around in parts of the realm he hadn't visited in a while, in between training with the warriors and poking fun at his little brother.

After a while, he decided to visit the Asgardian vault and fiddle with the artifacts. He'd only been in there a couple times since he was a kid, not having any reason to visit much since then.

Most of the artifacts were pretty boring, but one genuinely useful one caught his eye - a leather-bound notebook that, he believed, had a partner somewhere on a different realm, Midgard maybe.

In any case, he picked it up and flicked through it, and his eyebrows raised. Someone had been writing in the partner book, he assumed, because this one would probably have won a prize for Dustiest Book, had that been a category in any kind of awards show.

On the first page, in a messy scribble, was  _Bruce Banner,_ and something that Thor recognised as a Midgardian address. So it was on Midgard, then, and found by this Banner.

There were pages filled with lists, notes, and things that were almost like runes, but not quite. Some of it was in the same messy scribble, but there was the occasional bit in a marginally more elegant albeit sloping handwriting. 

Thor enjoyed watching the ink appear on the page, marveling at the feat of magic, but after a little while he realised just watching someone's life through the constant  _note to self_ s was a bit creepy, and he eventually located a quill and wrote a quick  _hello._

The next day, a message had appeared, addressed to a Tony, a clear-cut message to stop writing in his notebook, which made Thor chuckle. Maybe Tony was the person with the different writing who kept leaving notes near Banner's writing.

 _Who is this Tony of which you speak?_ he asked, amused, and it wasn't long before Banner replied.

_If thats Tony, quit screwing around, and if its not, who the hell are you and how are you getting hold of my notebook?_

Thor frowned at that. Did Banner not know about the paired journal?  _I am Thor Odinson, of Asgard. And you are?_

Stupid question. He scowled to himself. Banner's name was on the very first page.

As he watched an answer wrote itself on the page, and made him smile again.  _Ok, I may be hallucinating because I haven't slept in a while, but did that writing just appear out of nowhere?_

_It did._

_That's impossible. It goes against every law of physics in the world. Where's it coming from? This is some Harry Potter type shit, and I don't much care for it._

The writing was getting messier, and Thor was a little confused - what was Harry Potter? Was he a magic user, too?  _You are not aware of the enchantment on these journals?_

_Enchantment? As in, like, magic?_

_Yes, precisely._

_I just found this on the floor, I don't know anything about it being magic, which for the record I'm not at all convinced by. And wait, did you say journals plural?_

_Indeed. You have one, and I have one here, on Asgard. They were to be used as a communication device during the war, but were abandoned without use._

_Theres no place called Asgard._

_Indeed there is, otherwise I would currently be floating in space, rather than comfortably seated._

_Ok this has gotta be some elaborate prank Tony's pulling. I don't know how hes doing it, but I think I need some sleep._

The writing abruptly stopped, and Thor wrote a quick  _good night_ , but received no reply, so he assumed Banner had retired to his chambers to rest, despite it being light out. Perhaps time worked differently on Midgard - maybe it was night time for him, currently.

In any case, he found himself almost eagerly awaiting the next time Banner would write to him.

* * *

Bruce kept rubbing his eyes throughout the exchange, not fully convinced that this "Thor" was actually there.

He was like, 90% certain that Tony was playing some sort of prank on him. An incredibly clever and well-done prank, and he'd have to coerce him into telling him how he did it, but a prank nonetheless. He was sure.

Something had been poking at him since he had started the strange interaction, though, and he finally addressed it. The name Thor Odinson sounded strangely familiar?

Googling it returned a whole load of information about some Norse god of thunder, who lived in Asgard, which made Bruce narrow his eyes. If Tony was pranking him, why would he ever decide to use some old dude from Norse mythology to do it?

His head was starting to pound with thinking about it too hard, and he could hear Hulk grumbling lowly in the back of his mind, which was never a great sign.

Maybe he just needed something to eat, and perhaps a nap. He could pester Tony about it once he woke up, assuming he could manage to take a nap anyway. He was exhausted, but he always seemed to have difficulty falling asleep, particularly when it was still light out.

Whatever, he could at least try. This was making his head really hurt.

* * *

Bruce hadn't touched the notebook for a good few days, almost scared to open it for fear of the conversation still being there and not actually being a hallucination.

When he had asked Tony about whether he was pulling a prank on him, Tony had just frowned, before chuckling and slapping him on the back, with a "I'm not that smart, Bruciekins." 

So for the past few days he had been stumped, and kept the book hidden away on his desk under a pile of papers, but consciously aware of its presence every time he sat down to do some work.

Before too long he decided  _screw it_ and opened the book, and was shocked to find a multitude of little notes and doodles that he most definitely did not remember making. 

 _Hey?_ he wrote, almost tentatively, and he didnt have to wait long before a reply came.

_Banner, you return?_

He didn't remember giving him his name.  _I don't remember giving you my name._

_No, you did not, but it is written in the beginning of this book._

Of fucking course. Bruce could have punched himself.  _Oh. I forgot about that._

There were a few minutes of what would probably constitute as awkward silence had it been a verbal conversation, before Thor picked up the talking (writing) again.

_You have not been making notes in your journal any more, Banner._

_No, our whole conversation kind of put me off._

_I apologize._

_I see you've been busy, though._

_Ah, yes, indeed. I hope you don't mind. My brother contributed to some of it, also._

_Ok, so this is going to sound weird, but I did some Googling, and_

_Googling?_

Bruce frowned. If this was a prank by someone (which he was still 70% sure it was) they were being mighty convincing. Plus, he didn't much like being interrupted, even on paper.

_I'll explain in a minute. Apparently you're like some sort of god here, provided you are who you say you are._

_Why would I ever say otherwise? Perhaps my brother, but not myself. I am the god of thunder, and I do believe some Midgardians saw me as a deity, though whether they still do I am not sure. So, googling?_

* * *

Thor had to admit, he was just a touch concerned about being labeled as stupid by Banner, for not knowing something that was clearly common enough on Midgard to be sprinkled into conversation casually. But what could he do? He didn't know what he didn't know.

In any case, he was interested by how skeptical Banner was appearing to be regarding his identity. Maybe magic wasnt a common occurrence on Midgard. 

_Googling is basically where you input a question on your computer and it searches its database and finds information for you._

Okay, that made sense. Mostly. He was hesitant to question further though, once again for fear of being labelled stupid.

Maybe magic just wasnt a thing at all? But Banner's explanation of googling certainly sounded like there was some form of magic involved, so it was hard to imagine how he didnt know about the enchantment.

Before he could respond to Banner again, a new message started appearing.

_But wait, ok, if you're pranking me then why choose a Nordic god for your persona of choice?_

_Why would I intentionally confound you in such a way? As I say, I am not my brother. I assume your googling has made you familiar with him, also?_

_Well, not entirely. Who is he?_

_Loki, god of mischief and chaos. He is most certainly one to pull such a trick._

_Wow, you know your stuff._

_Well, naturally. He is my brother?_

_I'm starting to think this isn't actually a prank. It goes against every law of physics I know, but then I break the law of conservation of mass, so who cares, I guess._

_What is that?_

_What?_

_The law of conservation of mass?_

_Do you not have science on Asgard?_

_Well, we rely much heavier on magic in order to accomplish what we have. We are a warrior and mage race, for the most part, so I suppose no, we do not have the same research Midgardians have._

_Wow, ok. How come you keep saying Midgard, what is that?_

_It is our name for the realm from which you now speak to me. Perhaps you have a different name._

_Well, we tend to call it Earth._

_Is magic a common occurrence on Earth?_

_Well, no, not really at all. Like I said we rely mostly on science. Not everyone, though. Some people still believe in gods like_

There was a pause, and Thor assumed Banner was thinking - and indeed he started again almost immediately.  _you, I guess. Although I'm not fully convinced you're a god._

_You sound like a very skeptical man, Banner._

_Yeah, well, I like to question things._

_A healthy dose of curiosity is a good thing._

_I know that. Ok look, this conversation is weird as hell, and I'm still very much convinced you're someone playing a trick on me, even if I'm not sure_ The space on the page ran out, and Thor flipped over to the next one to see Banner continue to talk.  _how you're doing it._

_Magic, I told you. Is magic really such a rare thing on Midgard that you will not believe me?_

_No, its just_

The writing abruptly stopped. Thor awaited its continue, but after a few moments started to suspect that something had caused Banner to become distracted. Perhaps he would return soon.

There was a flutter in his heart at the notion.

* * *

On Midgard, Tony Stark had barged into the lab, making Bruce jump slightly and slam the notebook shut.

"Ooh, that was a dramatic close," Tony teased, putting a pizza box down on a side and opening it. Slice in hand, he took a bite and started speaking with his mouth full. "Whatcha doin there, Brucie? Writing a diary? Something saucy, I hope. Pizza?"

"No, its that notebook you kept writing in that I told you about, with the words appearing, you just made me jump," Bruce sighed, taking a slice and subsequently a bite - but having the manners to finish before speaking again. "Are you sure you're not playing a prank on me?"

"Look, I'm smart, but engineering words to appear out of nowhere? Probably beyond my pay grade. Although," and a thoughtful look came over Tony's face, "I could try it. In any case, didn't you ever read Harry Potter? Trusting random notebooks that talk to you equals generally not much fun."

"Of course I read Harry Potter. He calls himself Thor. Odinson. Of Asgard."

"What, like the Nordic god? Sounds like your mystery man is a bit cuckoo."

"Well, yeah, but... I think I might run some tests on the book. See if anything comes up."

"Say hi to Thoreo from me."

"I'm fairly sure he wouldn't know who you are."

Tony put on a mock-offended expression. "Dr Robert Bruce Banner, I am  _hurt,_ nay,  _wounded_ at such an insinuation.

"Calm down, drama queen." Bruce stood up from his desk and smirked at Tony, who was standing there looking even more affronted. "I'll tell him you said hi."

* * *

The tests Bruce had run had produced absolutely nothing. For all intents and purposes, it was a completely normal notebook.

Something hadn't been able to keep Bruce from writing in it and talking to Thor, though, and over the next few weeks he found himself engaged in conversation almost daily. Thor was more than willing to provide information about Asgard, and the goings-on there, but before long their conversation trailed into talking about more personal affairs. The percentage Bruce believed it was a prank decreased more and more, until he barely thought it was a prank at all. Even if it did break every scientific law he knew. But then, Hulk and he broke a fair few themselves.

 _Do you think if I glued something into the book, it would send to you?_ he had asked Thor out of curiosity, wondering if it would be possible to find out what Thor looked like via photographs. Or whatever the Asgardian equivalent was - he had gathered that Asgard was almost like a medieval society, albeit a beautiful one, with less open sewers.

_I'm not sure. You could attempt it. I must confess, I am curious to see your face, so if you could perchance send something, perhaps it wouldn't be too forward of me to request that?_

Bruce laughed. What a gentleman. But trying to glue anything in had yielded nothing on Thor's end, which he had to admit was fairly disappointing, for both of them. 

Which was how Bruce ended up awkwardly approaching the best artist he knew - Steve.

"Steve,"

"Hm?"

"This is going to probably be the weirdest request you've had, but you can do portraits, right? Would you mind drawing me in this book?" 

Bruce felt intensely awkward proffering the notebook, but Steve took it with a smile. "Thats not the weirdest request, not by a long shot. You should hear some of the things Tony's asked me to draw. Why this book, anyhow?"

Might as well come out and say it. "A Norse god I've been talking to through this book wants to know what I look like, and gluing in photographs doesn't work."

Steve's smile turned to one of polite bemusement. "Well, ah... be careful of stranger danger? Is there a photograph you'd like me to draw from, or..."

"Oh, uh, yeah, actually, there is." Bruce produced a photo from his pocket - one of the rare ones where he actually appreciated that he didn't look bad. The greying hair and bags under his eyes left something to be desired. But it was one Tony had taken in the lab one day - he looked utterly focused on his work, one of the infrequent moments where he was undistracted by the constant chatter and doubt in his head. One he actually liked. "Thanks, Steve. Is there anything I can get you in return?"

"Oh no, don't worry. Its a favour for a friend, I'm happy to help."

 _Is that you?_ Thor had asked once Steve had finished - and done an amazing job, incidentally - and returned the book to Bruce.

_Yeah. A friend of mine drew it._

_Banner, you're simply gorgeous._

Bruce found it hard to control the blush that coloured his cheeks at that.

 _Thanks._ he replied, trying to control his beating heart.  _So, you gonna return the favour?_

_But of course! I must find someone as skilled as your friend._

_I don't mind if its not perfect._

_But you only deserve the best._

_Aw. Thats sweet. Thanks man._

If you had asked him, Bruce wouldn't have said that he was absolutely melting, but thats how he felt inside. 

* * *

Several months passed, and the longer Thor knew Banner, the more enamored he became with the man.

"Brother, hes simply the most wonderful being in all the nine realms." Thor grinned, pacing back and forth and gesticulating wildly with Mjolnir. Loki was draped dramatically over a chair, looking utterly bored with the conversation, and holding a book that he was flipping through lazily.

"You've told me this many times, Thor. He's the most wonderful being, he's got such gorgeous eyes, his hair looks beautifully soft, and so forth."

Thor nodded, face almost split in half with the width of his smile. "I'm glad you agree!"

Loki yawned. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"What?"

"Tell him how you feel. Its a logical next step."

"Oh, no, no, thats an awful idea. Do you have a clue how likely it is that he doesn't feel the same?"

"And why is that?"

"Well, for one thing on Midgard they discriminate who they like by gender."

Loki wrinkled his nose. "That sounds ridiculous. In any case, whos to say this Banner isn't attracted to males?"

Pausing, Thor thought about it for a second. "I suppose you're right."

"Yes, I am." Loki yawned again and shifted his position draped over the chair. "Is there for another thing, or am I permitted to leave?"

Starting to pace again, Thor threw his hammer up and down. "Well, I just cannot be sure that he feels the same way! I do not wish for him to become uncomfortable and cease talking to me if I say something out of turn."

"Well, if he's the most wonderful being in all nine realms like you say he is, he wouldn't do something like that, would he?"

"No, I... I suppose you're right with that too."

"Wonderful. So we're decided. May I go?"

"No, wait a moment." Loki groaned and ceased sitting up, flopping back down and flinging his arm over his eyes dramatically, book laying abandoned on his chest. "I don't think I'll tell him."

"Norns, why not? I'm close to telling him myself."

"It just... feels wrong."

"Oh, give me strength," Loki whispered to himself, rubbing his eyes. "The worst that could possibly happen is that he does not return the feelings. I believed you to be the god of  _confidence_ when it came to romantic pursuits, in any case. Why should this Midgardian be different?"

"He doesn't believe I'm the god of thunder, for one thing. He thought I was playing a practical joke on him for the first few weeks we spoke to one another. I assured him I would not do such a thing, I'm no  _you_ , but he remained skeptical."

"Wow, thank you," Loki said dryly. Thor beamed. "Just perform some grand sweeping gesture, for instance... go down to Midgard and surprise him."

Thor could have kicked himself for not thinking of that earlier. "But when? Now? Is it too early?"

"Thor, I am getting no more involved in your romantic life. Its up to you." 

Loki returned to his book, a silent way of dismissing his brother, who remained undeterred, swinging his hammer around and mumbling about timing and opportunity, despite Loki's best efforts to block out the sound.

* * *

Coincidentally, a rather similar conversation was going down on Earth. Well, within a similar time frame.

"Tony?"

"Whats up, greenie?"

"I need your advice on something."

Turning around with a raised eyebrow, Tony smirked. "Wow, it  _must_ be bad if you're coming to  _me_ for help. I thought you swore off ever asking for my advice again?"

Bruce grimaced. "Yeah, well. Don't laugh, okay? I kinda need advice on telling someone I like them."

Tony didn't bother to stifle his laugh. "Thor, right?" 

"I said don- wait, how did you know that?"

Bruce sounded so utterly bewildered that Tony burst out laughing completely. "You're really unsubtle. Alright, Ginny, why can't you just say 'hey man, just to let you know, I got a massive raging boner for you, alright cool bye'?"

Turning red and looking offended, Bruce crossed his arms. "Because I just can't! He lives on a different planet! Supposedly. I'm still not convinced."

"If someones pranking you they have remarkable dedication. You turn into a massive raging monster when you're stressed and you're friends with a science experiment from the 1940s, accept that the man might just be a god, Mr Skeptismo."

"Okay, I'll give you that."

"It can't be that hard to tell him, in any case. You don't even have to see his face when you say it, so win-win, you know?"

"Thats not a win-win. I want to see his face."

"Its like you're in a long distance relationship already but you just won't admit it."

"A long distance friendship."

"Sure. Its been months and by the sounds of your conversations hes been doing some pretty serious flirting, so."

"Do you read our conversations?"

"How could I not, when you make it oh-so-tempting?"

"Ok, I'm keeping the notebook out of your reach from now on."

"I only want the best for you, gay-mma man." Tony winked and turned back to his work, leaving Bruce vaguely irritated but also deeply thoughtful, as he often was post-Tony-conversations.

* * *

Naturally, being non-confrontational and, well, Bruce Banner, he didn't actually tell Thor how he felt, and Thor never brought it up either, so several more days went by seeped in flirtation and sexual tension so thick you could almost feel it through the book.

 _I think you might have finally convinced me of your god-ness._ Bruce joked, once Thor had finished scribbling about a quest he had embarked upon and bragging just a touch about how valiantly he had fought.

 _If only you were here and I could prove to you how much of a god I am in another way._ Thor had quipped back, and Bruce felt his cheeks go pink. That seemed to undoubtedly be a flirty comment, as opposed to just the vague air of flirtation that had been hanging around their conversations prior.

 _Sounds exciting._ he'd written back, heart a-flutter.  _If only I could go to Asgard._

_Perhaps you can, someday._

_Oh?_

_There is a way to travel between realms. Maybe you could come and I could indeed show you what a god can do._

Dear lord, Bruce didn't think he could take much more of this.

* * *

Thor didn't either, which is why before too long he found himself dressed, steeling his nerves to visit Heimdall and open the Bifröst to Midgard.

"Bring me back a souvenir," Loki had called after him lazily once he had informed him of where he was going. Thor rolled his eyes and spun Mjolnir, heart racing wildly at the thought of telling Banner how he felt and soaring off, at the Bifröst in just moments.

"I assume you've been watching and know why I am here," the god asked Heimdall, whose lips almost quirked into a smile.

"But of course," he responded. "Good luck."

"I don't suppose you could tell me if you've seen how he feels?" Thor tried.

"Now that would take all the fun out of it, wouldn't it?" But there was a glimmer in Heimdall's eye that Thor would have asked him about, but before he knew it he was gone, on his way to Midgard.

Book in hand, Thor prepared himself to attempt to find Banner's address, asking a multitude of Midgardians who were all extraordinarily helpful, even if they did give him odd looks for being dressed in armour and a cape. Perhaps he was a touch overdressed.

It took less time than he was anticipating to locate Banner's address, and he realised it would probably be polite to announce his arrival before he entered. Maybe he knocked the door a bit too hard, though.

Someone opened it - not Banner, Thor noted with a touch of disappointment - and looked him up and down. Thor smiled.

"Is there a Bruce Banner here?" he asked politely, and the man snorted.

"Are you Thor?" he asked, and Thor frowned, but nodded. "Hey. I'm Tony Stark."

"Ah, you're Tony! Banner has spoken much of you. A pleasure. Thor Odinson. Is Banner home currently?"

"Damn, its like I have a son and his prom date is picking him up," Tony muttered to himself. "Yeah, come on in. He's in the lab."

"Thank you." Thor entered, glancing around himself as he did so. It seemed a normal enough home, and he hung Mjolnir on a peg on a coat rack by the door. It did well to be polite.

"Brucie-poo, we got a visitor," Tony yelled, skittering down some stairs, and Thor followed obediently. They led into a crowded laboratory, papers scattered all over surfaces and hi-tech equipment littered about.

"Theres a better lab at Stark Tower," Tony muttered to Thor, "but he doesn't like me enough to come and hang out with me all the time. So I come hang out with him."

Thor could see Banner across the room, standing at a desk, hunched over slightly - obviously working on something. His heart skipped a couple beats.

"Who is it, Tony?" Banner asked, without glancing up or turning around from his work.

"Someone I think you'll be very happy to see." Tony smirked, arms folded. "You didn't tell me you had a date planned. I wouldn't have come over if you had."

"Wh..." Finishing a last note, presumably, Banner straightened up and turned around, eyes widening considerably at the sight of Thor. "Thor..?"

"Banner!"

He was even more handsome in person. Thor crossed the room in just a few short strides, and gathered Banner up in his arms, squeezing him tightly.

"How'd you.... get.. here..?" Banner managed, being squished rather considerably and having gone almost bright red. "And... why..?"

Thor put him down abruptly and took a deep breath. "I had to tell you something, and I simply couldn't do it over the book." He was suddenly acutely aware of Tony's presence in the room, though, and turned around. "Would you mind leaving us for a moment?"

"Oh, just pretend I'm not here." was Tony's response. "I'm invisible. Carry on."

Knowing it wasn't his place to tell someone he'd just met to leave, Thor turned back to Banner and took a deep breath once again, grabbing Banner's hands - taking a moment to look at how small they were compared to his own - and kissing each of them gently. Banner was slowly turning redder and redder, until Thor finally spoke. "I love you, Banner."

"Woo!" came a cheer from Tony, and both of them looked at him, although it was more of a glare. "Sorry. As you were."

Thor turned back to Banner, whose eyes were wide behind his glasses. There was a couple moments of silence, before Banner shook his head and laughed, just a little. "I can't believe you came all the way to Earth just to tell me that. Actually, I'm still struggling a little with the fact that you're  _real,_ "

Thor's face fell. "Should I have not..."

"Oh, no, I..."

Unable to find the right words to say anything, Banner tore his hands from Thor's and flung them around his neck, pulling him into a kiss full of all the words he couldn't find, either now or to write to him, before pulling away and bumping their foreheads together. "I love you, too. And oh my god, you're a  _god_!"

Thor chuckled lowly, head in a spin. "That I am."

Tony wolf-whistled, and they broke out of their moment to turn and glare at him again. "Get out, Tony," Banner said, with a hint of annoyance. Tony winked at them and turned to leave.

"Use protection!" he yelled as he went upstairs, and Banner stuck his middle finger up at his retreating back, giggling slightly as he returned to gaze into Thor's eyes.

"You look a lot better in person," Banner said, crooking a smile.

"So do you. Your friend is an excellent artist, but nothing could compare to...  _you._ Banner, you're  _beautiful._ "

"You can just call me Bruce, you know," Banner said, even as he pulled Thor close again for another kiss.

"Okay," Thor replied breathlessly, speaking more into Bruce's lips than anywhere else. "I love you, Bruce."

"Love you too, Thor."

**Author's Note:**

> technically thor shouldve written with runes but sjdjsk let me have this im so tired
> 
> idk when this is set exactly bc it does not make Any sense but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> tbfh i gave up on the last scene which is why its so Utterly Shit
> 
> comment or ill literally fucking die


End file.
